She Fell Through The Crack And Broke Her Heart
by in-the-cell-of-my-heart
Summary: Rose tries desperately to reunite with the Doctor but the Silence are moving against them. Ood Sigma forewarns of the destruction of the universe but what does this have to do with the Bad Wolf? Why is the TARDIS failing? And Donna has remembered all...
1. Tall, Proud, Gleaming Golden

Summary: Rose tries desperately to reunite with the Doctor but the Silence are moving against them. Ood Sigma forewarns of the destruction of the universe but what does this have to do with the Bad Wolf? Why is the TARDIS failing? And Donna has remembered all...

Rating: T

A/N: Don't know if I'm going to carry on with this but I had this so I thought I would upload itPlease review and enjoy! This is a review for new chapter FanFiction thing so I won't carry on without reviews:')

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who otherwise this wouldn't be just a FanFiction-.-'

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

Tall, Proud, Gleaming Golden

She felt sick. Well and truly sick. Sick to the deepest pits of her stomach.

And sad. Too sad to be possible… But it was, somehow. Her whole body filled with such overwhelming sadness she was drowning in it, the emotion gradually filling her lungs, her heart, dragging her down, suffocating her, until she was in its murky depths and salty tears pricked at her eyes, threating to spill out down her cheeks onto the dirty white floor below. All because of that stupid room. The room that destroyed _everything_ she once had. The room where absolutely everything – even her great and amazingly impossible life – crumbled down around her feet like a house of sand in a simple matter of seconds. So fast and oh so heart breaking…

That was the exact moment she would pin point if anyone ever asked her what the worst time in her life was. That would be the first thing that would pop up in her mind. That was the moment that destroyed her life. That moment wiped out her forever. Her forever with him. Her forever with The Doctor, the man she loved and admired, the man that showed her the stars, showed her to believe in herself and what she could do.

It was a large room; greying white in colour, scarcely furnished and in a state of disrepair, wires hung down from the ceiling and chunks of strange alien objects littered the floor. However they still stood. Tall, proud, gleaming golden, without one scratch, not one tiny piece of damage cast upon them as if they were immune; the levers. The damned levers that killed her in more then one way. She stood there gazing at them for what seemed a millennium until eventually she gathered up all her courage and walked, head high and eyes full of unshed tears, over to them. Her fingers ghosted over the rough black handle, brushing over the bumpy pattern of the rubber, and all the memories of Canary Wharf came back to her.

_Her arms were sore yet still she clung on to the little black magna clamp that her life so heavily depended on. The harsh wind that had so suddenly sprung out of nowhere with the opening of the Void smashed into her body, lifting her feet slightly, blowing her hair back, pushing her towards the never-space that so desperately wished to pull her in and devour her but she still clung on, both arms wrapped tightly around the, what she assumed to be, metal bar, because if she didn't she would die and her future – her forever – with The Doctor would be gone, and she wouldn't let that happen. No way._

_"The breach is open, into the Void! HA!" She heard The Doctor call as streams of Daleks and Cybermen flew past them, dragged towards the Void by an invisible force._

_Rose looked over to him now and a huge smile erupted across her face. Her love returned the smile and their eyes locked momentarily love shining so brightly in both. Love for each other. It was always destined to go wrong though…_

_A spark of electricity showered in the corner of Rose's eye and in the blink of an eye the lever before her slowly slid from its vertical point back down with a CLUNK. She listened horror-struck as the dull voice of a pre-recorded woman filled the room. It stated 'Offline' in an indifferent tone, too calm and too boring for the gravity of the situation as if this cruel twist of fate was unimportant but it wasn't. This would change everything forever._

_Rose knew what she would have to do. She had to get the lever erect again no matter what it took. She released one of her arms from the tight grip she had on the magna clamp and stretched out to try and grasp the handle of the lever before it was too late._

_"HOLD ON!" The Doctors nervous cry filled her ears and it made her want to accomplish this even more. Forget about Earth and everyone on it, she had to do this for him. She needed to do this for her Doctor, the one she would fight alien species with across the galaxy and then go get fish and chips with after, the one who rescued her from that boring little shop job she had when she was 19 and showed her the brilliant wonders of the wide, wide universe, the one who made her brave, strong, clever and loads of things she never dreamed she could be but most importantly the one that gave her love and joy… In that moment she resigned herself to doing the task. For him._

_The lever was out of reach and she gave one last glance back at The Doctor, whose face was full of worry, pain, love and sadness, before thrusting her body forwards and onto the lever. One of her hands grabbed it, followed by the other, but it wasn't strong enough, she couldn't push up from this angle and the wind was pushing her down._

_"I'VE GOT TO GET IT UP!" She screamed as her body slid to the other end of the lever, nearer the deadly Void, and further from the safety of the magna clamp. She used her feet to push her body up and the lever back. With one more glance at The Doctor she shoved the lever into place and a call of 'Online and locked' filled the white room. She had done it. She had saved Earth and her Doctor but now she was the one in danger. The final few Daleks rushed past her and the horrible wind picked up its force. It was pelting her now and her feet lifted from the floor and into the air._

_"ROSE HOLD ON!"_

_She couldn't though and one of her hands slipped from the lever…_

_"HOLD ON!"_

_Her remaining hand couldn't cope with the oncoming force and excruciatingly slowly finger by finger slipped off the lever until finally she began to fly down to the blinding whiteness of the Void. A scream came from her mouth as she uselessly flailed in the air and she stared hopelessly at The Doctor._

_He screamed "NOOOOOOOOOO!" but it wasn't any use. They both knew, deep down, that she was lost, that she was going to die. The Void would devour her and she would be gone forever._

_"ROOOOOSSSSSEEEEE!"_

_Suddenly Pete appeared, catching Rose in his arms, before dimension jumping away to the safety of Pete's World. Taking her away from The Doctor…_

She broke out of her reminiscence to find tears flowing freely down her cheeks. She hadn't cried in five months, not since that day on Dårlig Ulv-Stranden after defeating Davros and the Daleks when she had lost the Doctor _again_. He had left her with the Meta-Crisis him, the one that would age and wither, and then flew off back to the other universe, her home universe, leaving her to love the fake Doctor in his place but she couldn't. He wasn't The Doctor and never would be. And for that reason alone Rose would never be able to love him.

Rose was heading over to the big wall now, where the Void had once seeped through, in search for the reason she had been called in by Torchwood High Command as a specialist secretive operation. As she neared the wall she saw it;

The crooked half smile crack…

* * *

><p>Ood Sigma was worried and that worried him even more, for he could truly say that never once in his entire life had he ever been worried. He was always calm, patient and peaceful and this whole new emotion was just so alien to him it was unreal. It wasn't right.<p>

Harsh snow blew wildly around him but he stood unmoving in the midst of it all on the edge of an ice cliff overlooking the vast plains of the Ood Sphere. It was freezing and he was only dressed in the simple uniform he wore when enslaved, yet he did not feel anything. He didn't see anything or hear anything for that matter. Sigma's body was physically there, on the ice cliff, but his thoughts were out in the dark vacuum of space overlooking a planet called Earth. This was where his worry sprouted from.

There were cracks in the fabric of space and time eating away and the importance of their closing was astronomical. Probably one of the most important things in the universe, throughout all of time. They needed closing, and quickly, or everything would cease to exist just like someone drawing a line on a piece of paper before rubbing it away as if it was never there at all. However Ood Sigma knew that only two people would ever be able to complete this deadly task and they weren't together. Not even close.

He still sung however, sung for the day that they re-joined just as was prophesied by the Ood Elders, and he did it every second of everyday.

He sung for The Doctor and for Rose Tyler. The Oncoming Storm and the Bad Wolf…

And he sung endlessly for the saving of the universe…

* * *

><p>AN: Review please! Hope you enjoyed...


	2. It Wouldn't Be Plain Sailing

Summary: Rose tries desperately to reunite with the Doctor but the Silence are moving against them. Ood Sigma forewarns of the destruction of the universe but what does this have to do with the Bad Wolf? Why is the TARDIS failing? And Donna has remembered all...

Rating: T

A/N: I wasn't going to continue with this but all the reviews you gave me spurred me to do some more writing and to get more updates on this. So this will basically be a review for new chapter FanFiction. Enjoy and Review please…

Disclaimer: No I don't own Doctor Who because if I did Rose would snog the 11th Doctor.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

It Wouldn't Be Plain Sailing

He clutched the sword tighter in his hand and swung it with practised ease towards the figure that approached him out of the fog. It moved closer and he swung it yet again with more precision and he saw, to his pleasure, that the figure stopped moving.

"Who's there?" He called in a hopefully threatening voice.

The figure didn't speak it just moved again and he swung his sword yet again. There was a strange person hanging about him in the mist, a strange who had been haunting him for days, who no-one else could see. This time the cool metal of his blade connected with its target and he heard the sound of his sword ripping cloth and flesh and then a scream. The figure loomed even closer now. He lunged again this time driving his sword through whatever it was that was in front of him and then pulling it out. It was covered in blood and the sight nearly made him puke in horror. What had he done? The figure screamed again but then fell silent onto the floor. Mind spinning he dropped his sword and ran into the mist, hoping his old medical knowledge wouldn't fail him, and towards where the figure had dropped. He didn't care if he didn't have a clue who this thing was. He didn't care that it could have been about to kill him. All he cared about was the fact that he might have killed something out of pure fear and instinct. He had killed before, that much was certain, but there was always some sort of justifiable reason for it. He didn't kill in cold blood.

He did now.

He had reached the figure and it was sprawled across the floor, a deathly pale white in colour. It was a man seemingly human in species and he had short dark brown hair. He wore olden style clothing and a big heavy military coat that seemed to be from the 1940's – the time of the Second World War. He was so out of place here. A massive gash was in his right side and just as the person who killed him ghosted his fingers across them they healed and a gasp for oxygen emitted from the man's mouth.

"Well that wasn't how people usually say hey," The strange immortal man called with a thick American accent "Let's start again… Hello handsome! I'm Captain Jack Harkness and who might you be?"

Jack winked and smiled at his killer in a flirtatious manner as if the two had done nothing more then waved and maybe discussed the weather. Not one murdering the other. "R-Rory… Rory Williams." Rory said shakily.

"That's not very Romanish… Anyway, Rory I need to ask you something."

"Go on."

"Why aren't you running around screaming or whatever? And why on Earth did my vortex manipulator pull me into this time zone?"

* * *

><p>It was so beautiful… Yet so scary, so foreboding; so <em>wrong<em>. It seemed to loom out at her as she neared the wall step by step. It came to life and suddenly she could see bright light emitting from it, the sound of waves and a distinct hum of… of… Rose couldn't quite place it but she knew that the word that she needed was on the right tip of her tongue. The hum seemed so familiar. What was it? She knew now why Torchwood High Command had called her out on this now. It was such a rare, weird case that they probably hoped the old travelling companion of The Doctor might be able to shed some light where their top scientists had failed. Well so far Rose couldn't but never one for giving up she moved closer to the crack. Maybe if she scanned it…

"Worth a try." She muttered to herself.

Pulling out her bronze scanner she clicked a few times on the touch screen and stood waiting, tapping her foot impatiently, for the steady bleeping to end and the results to come in, all the while trying to avoid looking at those levers. No need for more stupid memories and stupid feelings of love, loss and mourning. She was moving on with her life and thinking of those things would just make the few bricks she had begun to rebuild crumble back down again. The mechanical beeping noises drew to a halt and Rose looked down at the screen below her. It showed nothing. No energy of any kind was seeping from that crack. The scanner simply stated that it was just a completely normal crack that appeared in walls. How could it be though? Since when did normal cracks have bright white light or inspire feelings in people. They didn't. The scanner _must_ have been broken. It had to be. It had always been so reliable before today.

What if it wasn't broken? What if this crack was somehow interfering with her scanner? What if it – No! Rose thought. She didn't to scare herself or get irrational thoughts in her head. It was just a crack. A strange – possibly alien – crack if that. A crack none the less. Maybe if Rose moved closer to it? Maybe if she was nearer then she might get a better idea of whatever this thing was.

Resigned to this new plan Rose gathered all her courage and stepped a little closer towards the crack. It stayed exactly the same as before and if Rose was honest she was a little disappointed. She wanted some action in her life; some excitement. Like when she was with The Doctor…

That was the past though. She stepped forward a few more steps and now it was in arms reach. Rose once again set off her scanner and waited for the scan to finish. It took longer this time and Rose was certain that the shortened distance between her and the crack had got more information but the scan once again heralded the same results. Nothing special. Nothing alien. Nothing.

Rose sighed. It seemed as if her scanner wasn't going to help her on this one. A more manual search would be needed. With two more steps Rose was now directly in front of the crack and the sound of waves grew even louder as if beckoning in. And then there was that hum again… That distant but familiar hum... In that moment Rose realised what the hum was like. It was the hum of time. The hum of space. The hum that constantly crackled in the TARDIS. The hum of her true home…

Rose reached out her hand and touched the crack lightly. The light exploded into the room, Rose flung her eyes shut, and small tendrils wrapped around her shocked body. Then she was being lifted into the air and being devoured into the crack.

And then she was dead.

And no-one would remember her here…

* * *

><p>The Silence shifted uneasily as a collective shudder ran through each and every member of the alien parasites that were currently stood in the rocky antechamber. Electricity crackled around them as they slumped as one slightly as if tired. This was new. All of it was new. The bright blue electricity shot around in frenzied flashes, scorching the floors and the walls, always missing the Silence by mere millimetres. Water dripped of the roof combining with the raw electricity and making it even more powerful. Something needed to be done. Now! The plan needed to move along faster or everything would be wrecked. The Silence slumped a little more, some of them falling onto the floor in pain, and suddenly the electricity and the water was gone. A golden light darted across their eyes and then disappeared into nothingness as if it was never there. Carefully rising the Silence were soon on their feet and standing alert, trying to guess if there was going to be another… attack? Was that the right word? All of their mouths opened simultaneously and harsh angry screams echoed from within them breaking the air around them. A couple of loose rocks shattered due to the frequency and the force of the sound scattering tiny bits of stone everywhere yet the Silence continued to scream. How could they have let this happen? How? For the cause of their anger and annoyance was directed to the floor. Well more specifically writing that had appeared on the floor in bold white writing. It stared up at them, teasing them, as it showed the two words that the Silence hated most of all. And in that moment the Silence knew that from here on in it wouldn't be plain sailing. For the floor showed the words;<p>

_Bad Wolf…_

* * *

><p>AN: HAPPY NEW YEAR! :') Review please…


	3. The Song Had Ended

Summary: Rose tries desperately to reunite with the Doctor but the Silence are moving against them. Ood Sigma forewarns of the destruction of the universe but what does this have to do with the Bad Wolf? Why is the TARDIS failing? And Donna has remembered all...

Rating: T

A/N: You can't even begin to imagine how happy I was when I went into my inbox and saw all the emails of reviews and story alerts/favourites I had! I love the support you guys are giving this story. I wrote this chapter whilst listening to 'Still Got Legs' by Chameleon Circuit. They are a band who do songs about Doctor Who and Charlieissocoollike is in it Worth a listen! Remember I upload a new chapter each time I get some reviews.

Disclaimer: Yes I still don't own Doctor Who *sigh*

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three<span>

The Song Had Ended

The song had ended. Ood Sigma haltered in his melodic alien tongue, the snow carried on whipping around his body and his mind whirred at the speed of light. Everything was changing. Everything was going wrong and yet what exactly was going wrong he couldn't quite place. The song had ended.

It was something to do with the song, Sigma was certain. The song had ended. All the soothing music that foretold so much and yet so little had stopped. Frozen like the magnificent ice all around him on his home planet. Why? Ood Sigma didn't know. Well he did, maybe. It seemed to be just on the edge of all three of his brains; flitting in between his thoughts just out of reach. It irked him to no end. The song had ended. Sigma had to be logical about all of this. What was the song actually all about? Why was he singing?

The song had ended. It was about The Doctor, the Oncoming Storm, and the destruction of the universe, the cracks in the very fabric of time and… and… Who? Ood Sigma was certain there had been someone else in the song. But who? The song had ended. He just couldn't quite remember. Every time his mind reached out to scope for this forgotten person he just came up with a blank. The more he tried to remember the more Sigma began to lose faith that there even was another person. Was there? He couldn't remember.

And Ood Sigma remembered _everything_. It was troubling. He needed to speak with the Ood Elders.

The song had ended.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight, <em>you<em> travelled with The Doctor, died and then woke up here as some Roman soldier with Roman stuff in your head?" Captain Jack Harkness repeated once again as he sat conversing with Rory. They were currently sat on two large rocks that were placed just outside of a small clump of English wood. It had been about an hour since Rory had killed Jack and the two were getting along quite nicely now.

Rory shifted slightly on the rock he was sat on in some effort to get more comfortable. "Yeah that's what basically happened… It's weird. I mean I know how to use a sword, I know battle strategies and I know all about Celts and other things from this time zone."

"Do you remember anything else? Anything strange?"

"You mean stranger then dying and then waking up as a Roman?"

"Yeah…" Jack chuckled slightly.

"Well I think there was a white light of some sort but I'm not sure. It could just be my memory making it up. I don't know."

"White light eh? Well I have no idea what that is all about."

Jack got up from the rock and walked about a little in thought. He paced around Rory. The time-agent usually had some idea about what was happening. All his years in the agency and his time at Torchwood as well as his TARDIS days had taught him so much, had shown him so much of the universe and its vast brilliance. Jack even considered himself to be a bit of an expert although not as much as The Doctor. God how he missed that man! That stupid, quirky, handsome man.

He tapped some buttons on his Vortex Manipulator. He needed to solve at least one of these endless mysteries that were cropping up all over the place. He needed to feel some power over the situation. As he scanned through the Vortex Manipulator data he hoped that it would show some promising information. That it would shed some light on why he had been suddenly pulled from Moscow into England during the Roman era. He also needed to find out why he couldn't go back. It was all so weird and so much of a coincidence.

BEEP! His Manipulator flashed heralding the results of his search. Nothing. Jack huffed moodily and walked back over to Rory.

"Well?" The armour clad man asked.

"Nothing. I don't have a clue. I just don't get why my Vortex Manipulator would just pull me across space and time to here and then why you-" Jacks voice suddenly stopped as his brain began to go slightly fuzzy. His thoughts were jumbled, messy, and then so neat and tidy all in a split second. It seemed as if nothing had happened but Jack knew something must have happened. What he didn't know.

Maybe it was something to do with why he was here! He could have some information stored away about this kind of thing from his TARDIS days. From when he had been in London during World War II and The Doctor and –

And who? He was certain that there had been someone else there when he had tried to scam The Doctor. Maybe not…

He wasn't sure. He couldn't remember anyone else.

The song had ended.

* * *

><p>Sighing contentedly as the warm mineral water whirled around her Amy gracefully swam across the wide pool in utter joy. A smile plastered her face, her hair was wet and flat against the back of her head and neck, and magenta leafs floated in the liquid around her. It was like a scene from a postcard… An alien postcard though because Amelia Pond was certain that Earth didn't have three moons, magenta trees or chocolate tasting grass.<p>

She heard someone laugh softly from the shore behind her and slowly she turned around in the water. The Doctor stood on the grass in his tweed jacket and bow tie. He seemed to be just as joyful as the ginger Scottish girl was as he laughed. It warmed Amy's heart. It wasn't often that she got to see The Doctor display his real emotions. He was her best friend but she still knew hardly anything about him, about the real him.

The Doctor mentally reminded himself to bring Amy to the planet of Yevopp Major again. He had made it his task to take Amy to nice, peaceful places after Rory had been devoured by the time crack and erased from Amy's memory. He knew that because she couldn't remember her fiancé she couldn't mourn and grieve as she should but he felt as if by taking her to all these wonderful places he would be making up for Rory's death and consoling her a bit. It was after all his fault that Rory had… died for use of a better word.

"You not coming in Doc?" Amy called out to him breaking his chain of thought.

"Na. Would get my bowtie wet Amelia!" The Doctor good heartedly cried back.

Amy laughed. "We can't have that now can we." She turned back and began her soothing swimming again.

The Doctor sat down – cross legged with his hands in his lap – on the bank. Poor Amy. Poor Rory… He had had a terrible fate that no-one deserved. The Doctor sighed. Rory Williams had died because of him. So many died for him…

Humans, aliens and robots had all died for the lonely Time Lord. Especially those who were closest to him. Rory had been erased from existence. Donna was as good as dead to him, if she remembered any of the amazing things she had done even for a second she would burn up. Rose was dead. Well dead to this universe. Dead to him. He had done that… More then twice…

His poor Rose. He loved her so much and yet she never knew and now she was living happily with his duplicate meta-crisis on a parallel world. He wanted nothing more then to run with her once again… To hold her hand once again… To feel her lips against his own… To welcome her into the TARDIS… He wanted her back.

Her? Who was this her he was thinking of? Why had he said her? He couldn't think straight. He didn't even think of a 'her' in that sort of way.

He was going mental. He was getting old and his brain was making mistakes; it was bound to at some point. Yet he still felt as if he wasn't having a moment. He felt as if there was a her… But there couldn't be.

The Doctor was confused about so much. However one thing that he knew was real and was certain of was that the deep, stabbing, pain he felt in both of his hearts. It hurt him so much as if he should be longing and mourning for something but whatever that thing was he couldn't remember.

The song had ended.

* * *

><p>While everyone else in every single universe that ever was or ever would be forgot one person remembered. And they remembered so much more.<p>

Donna Noble remembered that blonde girl who crossed dimensions for the alien time traveller she loved so much. Donna remembered Rose Marion Tyler and she remembered everything else she wasn't supposed to. All of her adventures with The Doctor in the TARDIS. All about the meta-crisis and the new information she knew about the whole universe. She remembered everything when she wasn't supposed to.

However this greatness had a tragic price to pay and her head burned so much. It was on fire and it kept getting hotter and hotter. Donna screamed out in pain as she crumbled to the floor clutching her head.

And then Donna Noble, companion of The Doctor, the DoctorDonna meta-crisis, died.

The last note of the song dying out with her too…

* * *

><p>AN: By the way in this Donna never got married in The End Of Time. This is a really weak chapter and it is really rubbish writing from me but I needed this in for the plotline. So sorry. Hope you enjoyed. Review!


	4. Sea Over Sand

Summary: Rose tries desperately to reunite with the Doctor but the Silence are moving against them. Ood Sigma forewarns of the destruction of the universe but what does this have to do with the Bad Wolf? Why is the TARDIS failing? And Donna has remembered all...

Rating: T

A/N: Well I was really happy with the reviews I got for last chapter and the new story/author alerts. Woweee… Anyway yes I did change my name. However any settings or plot that is mine… Is mine!:') ENJOY! And please please please review. You know the drill; review for a new chapter.

Disclaimer: All things Doctor Who belong to the Doctor Who owner.

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

Sea Over Sand

_"Welcome back Rose…"_

Waves gushed over the soft beach, sea over sand, the smell of salt reached Rose's nostrils as ever so slowly her eyes prised themselves open and then closed quickly again. They carried on in this cycle, opening and closing, until finally Rose's body was adjusted enough to the bright, summer sunlight that shone brightly down upon the beach she was lay upon. Her head pounded, her limbs ached painfully and bile rose in her throat, inching up her neck, until the blonde was forced to roll over slightly onto her side and vomit upon the wet sand. Now she had to get up, either that or fall in the puddle of her own sick. She would get up. Rose gently began to push herself up, resting most of her weight on her arms, and her muscles screamed for rest as the movement forced them to work to early. They shook precariously for a few seconds before collapsing under the strain, sending Rose flying down towards the puddle of sick on the wet sand. She only just had time to half-spin in the air before the side of her head collided with her vomit. It splattered outwards with a sickening noise, clung in her blonde locks that - when standing - fell down to her shoulders, and she could feel it against the side of her skin. It was slimy and wet and smelled disgusting. It was disgusting. She was almost sick again, almost. She pushed up once more, taking more time and care, not putting to much energy in all at once, and this time she actually got to her feet. A few seagulls flew overhead, squawking loudly as they squabbled over a fish one of them was clutching in its beak.

Staggering as if she were drunk, Rose managed to get herself over to the salty water and she knelt down to wash out all the sick. Discarding her stylish purple jacket she spent a couple of minutes cupping water in her hands and then pouring it over herself. It took a while as the water kept draining out of her hands but eventually she finished the task. By the time she was done Rose's headache had almost disappeared leaving only a small throbbing behind and her limbs felt all right again. Her plain white t-shirt clung to her skin, almost turning transparent, her jeans were soaking wet and sand was stuck all over her shins. Quickly she shed her damp and dirtied clothes, scooped up her jacket and made her way towards the sand dunes that were situated on the far side of the beach away from where she had woke up. The seagulls flew overhead again still fighting over the fish.

Rose didn't really pay much attention to where she was or why she was there. She didn't think of how strange it was that all of this had happened. In fact she didn't even know what had happened. Her mind didn't even venture near them confusing thoughts, not like usual. She was to preoccupied with her clothes and health. Her hands wrung out most of the water she could out of her t-shirt as the sun naturally dried off her hair and she walked along in her bra and panties. Modesty and embarrassment didn't affect Rose ever since she had signed up for Torchwood. It was warm enough for her not to shiver but the sea air still had a slight bite to it. Her feet stepped off wet, compact sand into soft sand signalling that she had reached the dunes and Rose lay down her clothes carefully before sitting down on the ground. It was only then that she looked around. It was only then Rose wished that she hadn't. It was only then Rose's thoughts began to venture. She was on Dårlig Ulv-Stranden. Bad Wolf Bay. Once again. Her nightmare brought to life. Her hell in both universe's.

She must have been dead. Or dreaming. This place it was everything bad. It broke her heart time after time… It kept her from her love; The Doctor…

She wished she wasn't here. That she could just die in death but she couldn't. Could she?

God, now she was going crazy! She was losing her grip on sanity. She was - wait... how had she even got here? What could she remember? Not much just - just;

Light… Tears… That voice… Crack… Time… The hum… The TARDIS… Hope…

So much and yet so little. It was all so disconnected and Rose couldn't put the pieces of the jigsaw together. She just needed to take a step back, breathe in and think. Sighing Rose closed her blue eyes and her mind immediately began to work, trying to connect everything and make some sense out of all this nonsense. Then it stopped. All of her thoughts stopped. They were consumed by immense pain.

All because of an arrow.

A poisoned tip arrow that pierced the naked calf of Rose's outstretched leg. It sunk deep in, tearing through flesh and striking a vein, and Rose screamed out once before falling backwards onto the tiny grains of sand and blacking out; her last thoughts of The Doctor in the TARDIS. Love.

_"Rose…"_

* * *

><p>It had been simple really. A few clicks here and there, a push of this lever, and it would have been done. The plan would have succeeded but it hadn't. It had all gone terribly wrong ever since the duo had even set foot in the lobby of the old run down hospital. The thick chunks of wire that dangled down from the ceiling had swayed ominously in the non existent wind that blew through the metal building. It had been a clear warning of 'Stay out!' and so had been the large font wrote in paint across the doorway. There had been lots of hints. All of them ignored. The Doctor had always known his thirst for trouble and adventure wouldn't turn out well in the end but, just like the signs, he had ignored these thoughts. He ignored a lot of things. Maybe he shouldn't of. Or maybe he should. Whatever. He shouldn't of in this instance.<p>

BOOM! The wall next to The Doctor ripped apart, sending shrapnel flying in all directions and The Doctor smashing into the tiny glass window opposite where the little shop should have been. He wished that all this hadn't of happened and he wished that there was a shop. Why did no-one ever have a little shop? First in New Earth and then now here on The SilverStar. The SilverStar had been a luxury space planet-ship which could be hired for use back in the days when humanity had just reached outer space but now it was desolate and in a state of disrepair. It floated endlessly in space, from galaxy to galaxy with no meaning and no purpose.

BOOM! BOOM! More shrapnel fired everywhere as the second bomb went off sending the big support column downwards; roof in tow. The Doctor weakly rolled under the nearest desk and covered his head as metal, glass and wood rained down upon him in tons.

"AMY!" He screeched as smoke began to billow from an unknown source inside the lobby. He cried out again and again for his lost companion but the smoke began to fill his lungs and his throat and The Doctor began to choke. He spluttered and coughed in an effort to remove the foul, acrid gas from his body and it worked, to some degree. Just not enough. "AMY!"

It was his fault they had got into this mess. And now he was going to end up killing another of his beloved companions. Where was she? What if she was dead already? What if she died without even remembering Rory? What if someone else died because of him again?

He shouldn't have pressed that button.

Never press big red buttons.

He knew that know. Before though it had seemed like some stupid lie when people said 'Don't press the big red button!' and The Doctor had thought that all of it was human superstition. The apes making up nonsense for no reason at all. How could that nonsense actually be true? What could be wrong with pressing a big red button? This. All they had been trying to do was to remove the hospital of a deadly disease and now he had done this. He was stupid. And Amy was going to die because of his stupidity.

"OI DOCTOR! WHERE ARE YOU?" A slightly weakened – yet still extremely loud – Scottish voice called out from the opposite side of the room. "DOC?" He knew it was Amelia Pond.

He couldn't be more relieved to finally hear Amy's voice. She was alive. For now at least. "O-OVER HERE." He dragged his body closer to where the call had sounded from in desperate need of some kind of visual proof that Amelia Pond was still alive and that his brain had not just been tricking him. BOOM! Another part of the hospital, far away, blew up and the room shook scattering debris even more. Glass stuck into the side of The Doctor, his clothes and bowtie were ripped in various places, blood staining others, and his face was charred black. A second round of coughs broke out of him hurting his chest and throat and halting his crawling. This time it stung even more and his throat was quicker and quicker becoming dryer and dryer, soon he would run out of saliva, dehydrate even! Then he would die. Then Amy would. He reached forwards with his arms, gripped a short but firm metal pole and heaved his body into an upright position. BOOM!

Flames erupted licking up at the sides of the walls and closing in around The Doctor. He heard Amy scream and he called out again but he still couldn't see her! He couldn't see past this thick wall of acrid smoke. He couldn't even see his feet. This was it he was going to die. HA! The great Time Lord reduced to death – or at the very least regeneration – by a simple hospital that was internally exploding. Not the greatest of deaths. Not the most memorable or fitting for The Doctor either.

Amy screamed once more and it resonated off the bare metal hull of the hospital wing. She screamed on and on and on. Never ending, sounding so hurt, so in pain it was unbearable. The Doctor spurred forwards, tripped, and fell headfirst onto the floor. He was too weak. He could barely hold his own weight. How would he be able to save Amy get them back to the TARDIS and escape in time? He couldn't. His eyes fell shut in a defeated, weakened act.

And then they opened. Bright white light filled his head, then something gold and something a dark shade of blue. His eyes slowly came into focus and confusion swept over him at what he saw; something impossible…

* * *

><p>AN: No I am not sorry for the cliffhangers! I actually hate this chapter and wasn't going to upload it but… I felt that you might want it. It is such rubbish writing. Ugh. Oh my Rowling 2000 odd words! Biggest chapter so far. I edited the last chapters. REVIEW!


	5. Of A Flower, Of A Rose

Summary: Rose tries desperately to reunite with the Doctor but the Silence are moving against them. Ood Sigma forewarns of the destruction of the universe but what does this have to do with the Bad Wolf? Why is the TARDIS failing? And Donna has remembered all...

Rating: T

A/N: This chapter is completely dedicated to Mia Bronte and HarryPotterAddict621 whose reviews got me to carry on with this FanFiction. Not many of you reviewed on the last chapter which disappointed me quite a bit and for ages I thought I wouldn't carry one with this and the inspiration just didn't come to me but I finished it off since I got back from school today. Remember that this is a review for a new chapter FanFiction. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: No I don't own any Doctor Who at all...

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

Of A Flower... Of A Rose

Ood Sigma sat gently on the rocky ground in the space between two members of the Ood Council. They had shifted as soon as he had set foot in the cave that housed the Council almost as if they already knew what he needed to say, almost as if they already knew that he wanted audience with them. They probably did actually. Their telepathic abilities were the best in the species after all. The air was cold and a little snow blew into the cave sprinkling the ground lightly as the Ood Elder slowly tilted his head to the side, eyes locking with Sigma's, and his external forebrain illuminated in the dull firelight. He lifted his hands out to the two Oods sat next to him and they locked hands, as did the rest of the group – forming a circle – with the nearest members to Sigma offering their old hands in invitation. He knew that they knew something was bad now. Their willing audience proved that much. His hand clasped theirs, the chain was finished, and all of his brains opened like they were nothing more then doors.

"Sigma your mind is shrouded in worry and in fear. Be calm," The Ood Elder spoke to him in his mind "Show us the problem, allow us access to your memories…"

And that was what Ood Sigma did. He opened the gates to his mind, stripped down all defences of his brains and let everything flood out into the Council's minds. His telepathic fields flew open. He was brain-dead encased in suspended animation by the power of the Elder. He would awake soon though. He felt their presence ebb away from his mind, the Elder locked eyes with him and the rest of the Council shifted to gaze at him, yet they still linked hands. The telepathic field was still up. Still strong.

"I agree that so much is wrong and that unless we locate the source of our problem soon the universe shall cease to exist forever…"

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the deep black of space, right on the edge of the universe where nothing lived or grew, where not a single person ever entered the TARDIS materialized. It had been a couple of weeks since the events of The SilverStar where The Doctor and Amy had escaped as the TARDIS had somehow materialized in front of them...<p>

"So if we just hop across and then – Oh but we could always take the long route yet then again the long route is ever so dull – And if we just sneak in and catch – No it's all too much danger… And since when have we ever _ever _gone anywhere near anything remotely dangerous?" The Doctor sarcastically asked Amy before breaking into a fit of laughter along with his companion.

"Well Doctor I suppose there was that one time when we flew into that whirlwind of water on that planet which was actually a cosmos or something," Amy answered, playing along "Oh and the time after that-"

"And then the next time after that-"

"The time after that-"

"And after that-

"And even the time after that – No wait sorry that was the day that we went to that cave in Scotland 1674… But we did go into dangerous things all the time after that and before!" The Doctor laughed out.

"Yeah we seem to have a thing for danger don't we Doc? Like we're danger prone!"

"Yeah... Danger prone..." _Danger prone... _Where had he heard that before? Didn't he used to know someone who was danger prone? Someone... Someone blonde... A girl... His heartbeat seemed to increase rapidly and that horrible aching pain was back. He felt love and loss at the same time but why? Ughh! This was so frustrating for him. The Doctor was used to knowing everything and this new feeling was just so _alien_. And who was this girl? The blonde... The flower... The _rose_... If only he could see her face, or her clothes, or her body. Something at least. He was stood here clutching at straws trying to remember a girl who probably didn't even exist. His heart ached once more and salty tears began to prick at his eyes. He never cried. Especially not over someone who wasn't real. What was it about this person - if she did exist - that made The Doctor so upset? No upset was too weak a word; heartbroken. He was heartbroken. Both of his hearts. But why? A tear splashed from his face down onto the TARDIS console and suddenly she- the TARDIS - let out a loud wailing sound as if she too was heartbroken. As if the pain was shared. But it couldn't be... Could it?

"Doctor are you alright?" Amy questioned worriedly as another tear rolled down the ancient man's cheek "Doctor what's wrong? Tell me Doc."

"Oh umm nothing... Really..." The Doctor replied lamely. To be honest he had complete forgot about Amy in his moment of emotional weakness.

"You know I don't believe you Doctor so why don't you just tell me?" The ginger girl moved closer to The Doctor and wrapped her arm in his whilst resting her head on his shoulder in a comforting friendly way. "Come on Doctor you're my best friend and best friends don't have secrets!"

The Doctor took a heavy sigh wiped away the tear on his cheek and then spoke his voice shaking slightly "I saw this girl... Well didn't actually see her but I saw parts of her; her hair, it was blonde and somehow she reminded me of a flower... of a _rose_..." He turned around to face Amy full on "I don't know why though. For all I know she could not exist."

"Yes well it's great that you told me all of that but, Doctor, why are - why were you crying? And why did the TARDIS make that noise?"

"I don't know why the TARDIS made that noise Amy."

"Doctor! You didn't answer me! What made you cry? Why is so much weird stuff happening with the TARDIS? I mean how did it just appear on The SilverStar?"

"Well Amy I -"

However what The Doctor was going to say next he never got to as he and Amy were thrown full force onto the floor of the TARDIS and the main console whirled and buzzed, filling the whole place with light and activity. A high pitch screeching noise filled the console room. Golden light drifted in from the door and corridors.

"DOCTOR WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Amy screamed as she scrambled desperately to reach the console.

"I DON'T KNOW! WE'RE IN FLIGHT SOMEHOW!" The Doctor replied as he pulled himself up and the doors of the TARDIS flung open...

* * *

><p>"<em>Listen to me. There is no time for everything to be explained but I shall try, I shall try so hard for you. This temporal unconsciousness has allowed me to speak to you, in your mind, but it shall not last long; it will end and with it so shall I…<em>

_We shall be united once again for a split second and we shall save them all but then I will go, drift away once again, and it shall be up to you to protect the Children of Time once more. For they do need protecting and only you can do it, not even he_ _will be able to save them! A plot is unfolding, a plot to destroy us and then to destroy him, a plot to destroy the entire universe and an alliance is forming. The Silence is moving against us. We are being hunted and so is he. The cracks need to be fixed or everything shall die and only you can do it. He shall try but you cannot allow him to. Find the Children of Time and find him quickly. We've saved them but now they are in more danger then ever before. This is your chance. Silence must fall. The cracks must be closed and they must be saved. _

_However you can't save them all. Two of them must perish and a third must lose all… It is necessary. _

_There shall be a moment that you shall need me again but then you must find me yourself. You shall have to find me in the time of fire, war and betrayal. I'm sorry but you shall have to make a terrible choice and you shall have to choose wrong. You shall have to kill one of the Children of Time. Sorry. And we shall have to kill so many together. We shall have to kill you. Now I shall tell you all you need to know and you shall only remember some of it but don't fear for when the time comes then you shall know what you need to and I will be there with you. It won't be easy. This shall be the hardest thing you must ever do. Once again I am sorry._

_Love him…_

_Find her…_

_Protect him…_

_Bring her back…_

_Save him…_

_Kill her…_

_Love him!_

_Now I shall tell you the plan and then you shall wake up and set the events in place. Begin the time of bloodshed and hope… Until we are together once more and death encompasses you…"_

* * *

><p>AN: Review please!


End file.
